


Draconic Birth

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Angst, Dragon Fucking, Egg Laying, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui's first transformation into a dragon is a hard blow to both his Nohrian and Hoshidan families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconic Birth

"Gaaah!"

It all happened in a whirlwind. One moment they, Nohrians and Hoshidans alike, were running from the feral dragon Kamui had become once more; the next, Kamui had tailwhipped both him and Ryoma into a corner, hard enough to stun them. He had barely had time to recover when a dark, reeking torrent hit him square in the back, soaking his cape and nearly making him retch.

Kamui... no, that damn dragon was pissing on him! "Kamui!!!" he shouted, and immediately regretted it, as the stench nearly overpowered him. That damn Hoshido prince was faring no better as the dragon turned his attention, and its pissing phallus, to him, hitting him right in the stomach and soaking his white clothes in dark yellow.

He thought that, with the dragon otherwise occupied, that he had a chance to make a run for it. To no avail, alas: the dragon flattened him to the ground with one mighty black hand around his neck and growled, breath hot again his nape. It's only when he heard another body hit the ground that he realized the Hoshidan fared no better against the dragon. He carefully turned his head just enough to steal a look. Watching the Prince of Hoshido and his ridiculous hair being threatened just as he had been made him relieved that he would not be alone to die in this humiliating fashion.

His rejoicing was short-lived.

His cape and clothes were soon shredded by the dragon, exposing him for all to see. Not that his audience, if any, had time to do anything before the dragon covered him and inserted his mercifully small erect length for such a big dragon inside him, making him scream despite the claws around his neck. "Kamui, don't!" But the dragon was relentless, mounting him and fucking him like a rutting animal. The dragon's... thing was searing hot inside him, stretching his hole, and the ridges along the shaft roughly stroked his insides. To his great shame, the stimulation was making his dangling cock hard, but he still glared at the Hoshido prince staring at him in fear and disgust.

"How can you..." the other prince asked in a rough voice, but as much as he wanted to curse him for asking, the cock inside him was gaining in girth and making it hard to breathe. A dark veil obscured his vision as the dragon roared triumphantly, forcing his entire length inside of him and filling him with what he hoped was only dragon seed.

"Kamui, don't! I'm your brother!!!"

The scream from the Hoshido prince helped him focus as he regained consciousness, painfully. The dragon was still holding him down, but was now forcing himself on the other man after shredding his ridiculous outfit. He could almost feel the ridges again in his sore ass as the dragon penetrated the other prince, whose mouth opened in a silent scream. The dragon then thrust in, and the scream was torn out of the Hoshidan; the ridges on the top of the dragon's cock must have been raking his sensitive spot. Soon, the prince was as hard and flushed as he must have been earlier, maybe even more, and his voice was hoarse and weakening. The prince covered his face when the dragon roared over him, nearly sobbing as he was filled up as well, stomach bulging with the sheer quantity of seed in him.

Spent, the dragon collapsed as it reverted to its human form. Kamui slowly raised his heavy head from the ground as he raised himself on all four, armor intact. "Brother," he called out, and he himself wasn't sure who he was talking to. "Brother, what happened..." His gaze focused on Xander first, and his expression became one of horror. "Big brother!!!" He helped Xander sit up, which made things inside his brother's stomach rumble and move about in a very unpleasant manner.

"Xander, I..." turning his head away, he saw that Ryoma was in a similar predicament, which only added to his horror. Panting in near panic, he pulled Ryoma closer, close enough so his two brothers were on either side of him, and he helped Ryoma sit up as well, tearing a loud groan of pain from the Hoshidan prince. "Ryoma... did I... no... no no no..." Kamui became frantic. His speech dissolved to apologetic sobs and he clutched at both his brothers so as to not tear at his hair.

Xander raised a weak hand to Kamui's head, running his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. Kamui briefly cupped his head and touched his forehead to his as he sobbed and apologized through pained gasps of breath, and if the dragon inside Kamui had not just... mounted him, Xander would have gladly kissed the tears away.

"I... I feel sick," Ryoma breathed out, still clinging to Kamui's shoulders as he tightly pressed his legs together. On top of being forced open and filled up by the dragon, was he now going to soil himself because of the dragon seed enema?

Xander could only watch in a daze, cheek pressed to Kamui's shoulder, as Ryoma panted and strained to hold the flood inside of him and Kamui begged him to let it out, to not suffer needlessly. He watched as cramps ripped through Ryoma and made him double over in pain and dry heave as Kamui rubbed his back in a gesture he hoped was soothing.

Ryoma bit his bottom lip hard enough to leave a bloody mark when a particularly vicious cramp overwhelmed him and the seed began pouring out of his ass. Ryoma weeped in relief and shame, dragon seed flowing right back out of him along with what felt like big chunks. His eyes went wide when he heard Kamui shout "Eggs???". Was he really shitting out dragon eggs? He would have laughed at the absurdity of it all had the eggs not nudged his prostate every time he passed one, making his unspent cock ache. By the time he was able to sit upright again to finally finish himself off, he was kneeling in a puddle of seed, eggs and his own shit. He came nearly as soon as he touched himself, but the orgasm made him cry out in pain as it rippled through sore muscles.

As Xander began to feel the effect of the few eggs inside him, Kamui wiped Ryoma's tear-stained cheeks, still holding him close. "I'm so sorry, brother, so sorry," he whispered to both, giving Ryoma a kiss on the shoulder before turning to Xander to help him squat over the ground.

Having caught the brunt of the dragon's ejaculation, Xander had gotten fewer eggs, but when he managed to push the first one out, it was obvious these were bigger than the ones inside Ryoma. Xander cried out with each egg he laid and panted hard between eggs, his cock standing at full attention, veins bulging, despite his disgust. He came as the second last egg finally came out; it was soon followed by the last one, which made Xander's cock twitch and spurt out another rope of come, leaving him shaking, in pain and searching for breath.

Kamui caught Xander as he nearly fell over in exhaustion and pulled him away from his own mess and into his lap, despite Xander being much taller than him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept apologizing as he pulled in Ryoma too, afraid his brothers would no longer accept him now - and that was what he deserved, after what he had done as a dragon - but wanting to apologize and comfort them while he still could. Soon, both his Nohrian and his Hoshidan family would come rushing back in for their respective eldest brother, so just for a moment, before being torn from both forever, he held both princes close as if they were, finally, both his family.


End file.
